Hogwarts Halloween Madness
by Artemis 3000
Summary: Welcome to the Hogwarts Horror Tour – Fred and Georg have cooked up a little mad scheme to make Halloween unforgettable for Umbridge. Unfortunately, the hated professor isn't the only one affected. The Gryffindors and Slytherins have to make it through a few very special Halloween treats. But maybe that was exactly what they planned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters; they belong solely to the original author. I only own the plot and other original creations.**

* * *

 **AN: Happy Halloween everyone, it's been a while since I wrote anything, but my health is getting worse, so I don't have much strength and writing takes a lot out of me. So, here is a little Halloween treat. I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Hogwarts Halloween Madness**

Hermione and Ginny were in the Great Hall eating dinner, when Harry and Ron came rushing in, grinning like loons. They sat down and started to shovel heaps of food on their plates. The girls looked at each other. Hermione arched her eyebrow, waiting for one of them to explain, but when neither of the boys did, Ginny had enough.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Fred and Georg outdid themselves," Harry chuckled but did not elaborate.

"Harry," Ginny stressed. She really wasn't in the mood for their games tonight. Harry chuckled again but finally relented.

"You know that Fred and George want to open their own joke shop. They have been working all year on inventing their products, and they decided to introduce their new line of jokes a little early so it would be ready for Halloween. They really did it. The test-phase of their products is finally done. They tweaked the jokes so that they would fit the Halloween theme. The release will be right on time tomorrow morning. Wouldn't want Umbridge to miss out," he said grinning evilly. He couldn't wait for Umbridge to get what she deserved.

"Harry, that really…," Hermione tried to interject, but Harry wouldn't let her.

"Don't, Hermione. That bitch deserves every bit that's coming to her and more."

"I know that, believe me, but she will get her revenge. I'm not worried about us but the younger students. She uses her blood quills on them too," Hermione warned.

"I know, and for that alone she needs to suffer. Hermione, you know as much as I do that Umbridge won't stop torturing students. But with Fred and George's little treats she will get finally a taste of her own medicine," Harry sad passionately.

"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed.

"So, what is it, Fred and George planned?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Nope, that's classified information, you'll see when everyone else does, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Harry chided gleefully.

"That's not fair, Harry, Ron knows too," Ginny sulked, making Harry laugh.

"Yeah, because they used him as a guinea-pig. I don't think you would want to be in his place," he said.

"You're right, I don't," Ginny acknowledged with a shudder. She could imagine what Fred and George put Ron through. Beside her, Hermione laughed. The mental image of Ron as a lap rat being used by two mad-scientists was just hilarious.

"OK, guys, I need to go to the library before curfew. I guess we'll see tomorrow what the twins have in store. See you in the common room," Hermione said standing up and left the Great Hall in search for a little light reading.

 **-D &H-**

The next morning started just like every day. At least until a blood curdling scream ripped through the castle waking up everyone with a pulse…and not. Hermione shot out of the bed, her face as white as the Hogwarts' ghosts. When her pulse started to get normal again, she rolled her eyes, remembering what Harry said yesterday.

"What was that?" Lavender asked trembling with fear. Hermione rolled her eyes again. She had no patience when it came to the stupid cow. She got ready for the day and went down to the common room where Ginny was waiting already.

"Morning," Ginny yawned, still sleepy.

"Did you hear the scream?" Ginny asked.

"Who didn't?" Hermione snorted.

"When I see Fred and George I'm going to kill them," Ginny promised. Hermione chuckled.

' _Get in line,'_ Hermione thought.

When they got down to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were already there, happily munching on their breakfast with the same stupid grins on their faces as yesterday.

"You know, when I'm done with Dumb and Dumber, those two are next," Ginny said through gritted teeth. Those two idiots knew exactly what would happen today.

"Yep," Hermione agreed.

"Morning," Harry greeted cheerily, while Ron grunted something unintelligent while chewing his food. Hermione grimaced. The redhead really was uncouth. Ginny growled in answer. Harry just chuckled.

"You knew," Ginny accused, getting red in the face.

"Guilty," Harry said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday?" she asked, still angry.

"It was meant to be a surprise," Harry explained innocently.

"A surprise? Are you serious? I almost died of a heart attack, you ass," Ginny yelled slapping him repeatedly.

"Ow! Gin, stop, please!" Harry pleaded trying to stop her from abusing him further.

"Don't think for one moment I won't get you back for this," Ginny promised with an evil glint. Harry didn't like the look in her eyes. Ginny could be rather vicious when she wanted to be.

Hermione had just taken a sip from her pumpkin juice, and Ginny was ready to dig into her breakfast when another blood curdling scream echoed through the Great Hall.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ginny's fork fell out of her hand and she paled. The hall went completely still. The group looked around, trying to locate the disturbance. They weren't the only ones. Their eyes fell on Hannah Abbott at the Hufflepuff table. Her hair was long and white, her face as pale as a ghost's and she had razer sharp teeth. Her mouth was open and another shrill scream rang through the hall. When she shut her mouth, her appearance turned normal. The poor girl looked confused and ready to cry. She opened her mouth to say something and as soon as she did, she transformed again into a Banshee and screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The sight was truly horrific. Everyone around her tried to get as far away from her as possible. That's when all hell broke loose. Around the Great Hall on every table someone transformed into a Banshee and started to scream. It went on and off. There was chaos all around. Screaming students, either transformed or just terrified, and teachers who tried to get the situation under control but failed completely.

When Professor Umbridge stood up to call for order the unthinkable happened. Right as she opened her mouth, she too transformed and joined her fellow Banshees in screaming everyone into madness. Screams turned into chuckles and laughter at the sight of the rigid professor screaming her lungs out. Even a few teachers couldn't hide their amusement as the hated woman made a fool out of herself. The situation could have been funny if it wouldn't have been so disturbing.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"You know, when they time it right they could sing together as a choir with Umbridge as the lead screamer," Ron chuckled gleefully. He seemed the only one not disturbed by the happenings around him. The group looked at him. Hermione gave him a slap over his dumb head.

"Ow, what did you do that for," Ron cried, crumps of food falling out of his mouth. Hermione just glared at him. He was so disgusting.

"I think it's something in the food," Harry said, looking uncertainly at his own breakfast. It didn't look so appealing any more.

"I think I lost my appetite," Hermione said, pushing hers away. Ginny did the same.

The only one who happily munched away was Ron. He suddenly transformed mid-chew, screaming like a Banshee, pun intended and distributed his uneaten food around the table.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hermione acted fast enough to put a shield charm around the group, so that the majority of the half-digested food projectiles were deflected. Not everyone was so lucky. Seamus, who sat directly across from Ron was covered in the disgusting bits.

"I think we should leave, who knows what will happen next," Hermione said. The others agreed. When Harry tried to get Ron up, Hermione intervened.

"Leave him," Hermione said and left the Great Hall without a backward glance. Ron opened his mouth but transformed mid-protest.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

By the time they were outside the Great Hall, Hermione was fuming.

"What the hell were they thinking?" she yelled. Ginny shrugged.

"Don't know. I haven't seen them since yesterday. I guess they try to keep a low profile," Harry said.

"That won't safe them forever," Hermione muttered darkly. Harry shuddered, when she got her hands on the twins, and she would, he didn't doubt that for a moment, they were toast.

"Hey, Granger, your hair looks like it has a life of its own. Maybe you're part Banshee. Would explain a lot actually," Draco taunted, coming down the hall, his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Hermione spat, her hair crackling with raw magic, proving his point. Draco just chuckled, ignoring Hermione's demand. When she was done with Fred and George, Malfoy was next. Before Hermione could reduce Draco to ash, the doors of the Great Hall opened and Ron stumbled out.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" he asked angrily, his face red with fury. Before anyone could answer him, he transformed again and started screaming.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

When he transformed back, Draco answered.

"That's exactly why, Weasel. You're a menace on regular days, but this isn't something anyone should have to deal with. You should get locked up until your condition normalizes. Well as normal as you can get anyway." Malfoy gave him the best sneer he could manage. Ron turned to Malfoy, ready to insult him when he transformed again and started screaming.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

This was getting old really fast.

"You're pathetic, Weasel," Draco said derisively.

"Shut it…Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Yeah," Draco chuckled. This was hilarious. He wouldn't let the Weasel live this down for a very long time.

"Ron, seriously, you should go to the Hospital Wing," Harry urged, when Ron transformed back, red in the face with rage, ready to lash out.

"You know, Weasel, you have actually more in common with an Inferi than a Banshee," Draco taunted. And it worked like a charm. Ron exploded literally into a Banshee, screaming his head off, making Draco break out into hysterics. This was just too good.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Stop goading him, Malfoy. You see that he is not himself," Harry demanded angrily. He was so ready to hex the ferret.

"So, that's what makes it even better, Potter," Draco answered gleefully.

"Malfoy…," Harry started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"We don't have time to argue, Harry, we're late for Charms. And Ron, go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Madame Pomfrey will be able to reverse this," Hermione said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Will you come with me?" Ron asked expectantly.

"Didn't you listen, Ron, we're already late. And you're not really hurt, you can go on your own to the Infirmary," Hermione berated him. She was really getting sick of him and his childish attitude. He was so annoying. If he hadn't stuffed his face like the glutton he was, he wouldn't be in this situation. He should have known Fred and George wouldn't let an opportunity like this pass. So now he had to live with the consequences. Ron's face got even redder than before if that was even possible. The infamous Weasley temper rearing its ugly head for a fight. But before he could shout at her, he transformed again.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned to leave, grabbing Harry's arm to pull him along, leaving Ron and Draco behind. This was going to be a long day.

"Hey, wait for me," Ron yelled as soon as he transformed back.

"Go to Madame Pomfrey, Ron," Harry advised before they rounded the corner and were out of sight.

"Get a life Banshee-King," Draco sneered before he too turned to leave.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Draco just chuckled and left in the same direction as the annoying Gryffindors, leaving a howling Ron behind.

 **-D &H-**

Enduring Charms was a true nightmare. Never before had Hermione ever wished a class to be finally over than she did today. Normally she enjoyed classes, especially _extra_ long classes. The more knowledge the better. She was like a Niffler, only she sought knowledge not gold. So, instead of enjoying today's lesson, Hermione felt physically ill while she suffered through the entire class. It was more than painful. Ron of course, did not listen and instead of going to the Infirmary followed Harry and Hermione to Charms. And he wasn't the only idiot either. There were several students inflicted by the Banshee-Curse, and they all disrupted the class. Constantly either of them transformed and started to screech. It was a nightmare.

Finally, Professor Flitwick had enough and silenced the afflicted students for the rest of class, but not before deducting house points from each student stupid enough to attend class instead of going to the Infirmary. Ron's face was glowing red from humiliation. He more than deserved it. But the damage was already done. It wasn't much time left of class, and most students were too distracted to follow Professor Flitwick's instructions anyway. It was a complete waste of time. When it was time for lunch, Hermione was already exhausted and had a pounding headache. She and Harry made their way down to the Great Hall when they came across a commotion in one of the corridors.

"What's going on?" Harry asked one of the younger Gryffindor students standing around.

"It's totally creepy. One of the Slytherin snakes walked into some sort of trap and transformed into a Banshee, but she doesn't transform back like those who ate the Banshee-Loops," he explained excited.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Don't you hear her?"

"I don't think there is anyone who doesn't hear her," Hermione deadpanned, rubbing her ears. Her headache was getting worse.

"I think there is more than one Banshee screeching," Harry said.

"Great," Hermione grumbled.

"What is going on here? Get out of my way!" Draco ordered, pushing students out of his way to get to the front. Harry nudged Hermione and followed the Slytherin. He wanted to know who the Banshees were.

"Merlin…Parkinson is that you and…Greengrass?" Draco asked in disbelief. Hermione gasped as she saw the three girls standing together, completely transformed and screeching their lungs out.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They looked right out of a horror movie. Their teeth were pointed and glinted sharply in the light. Their eyes were white and unseeing and yet focused intently on their prey. Hermione shuddered as Banshee-Pansy hissed in her direction. Draco turned and scowled when he saw Hermione.

"I guess that was a yes," Harry said, trying to hide his amusement.

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco snarled.

"What the fuck happened to them?" he demanded looking at Harry for an answer.

"Don't look at me, we just arrived. We don't know what happened, but one of the younger students said something about a trap," Harry answered.

"They are different from those at breakfast. They don't transform back. And they certainly look more real," Hermione stated, grimacing at the feral look Banshee-Pansy gave her. She shuddered.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Can't they be switched off or something?" Draco grimaced, his head was pounding. Pancy's voice was always high and screechy, but this was another level of torture.

"Actually, they can," Hermione said and pulled her wand out.

"Silencio!"

The three Slytherin Banshees still screeched, but no sound came out of their mouths. Hermione smirked in Banshee-Pansy's direction. In answer the witch looked more feral than ever, promising retribution in the near future.

"Fucking finally," Draco huffed.

"Yeah, they're still ugly as hell, but at least our ears won't burst," Harry said. Draco glowered menacingly.

"This is getting out of hand," Draco cursed.

"I agree, actually," Hermione replied. Draco arched one pale eyebrow. That was a first.

"Really, never thought I'd see the day when Gryffindor's resident bookworm agrees with me on something. What is the world coming to," Draco mocked.

"To an end I guess," Harry snorted. Hermione rolled her eyes in answer. Draco just smirked.

"So, this is Parkinson and Greengrass, who's the third?" Harry asked curiously.

"Astoria from the looks of it, Daphne's sister," Draco answered.

"I didn't know Greengrass has a sister. She isn't in our year," Harry said.

"No, she is two years younger," Draco replied.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Damn it, that didn't last long," Harry winced at the volume that accosted his ears. Beside him Hermione and Draco did the same before they cast another Silencio at the same time.

"Maybe this will last longer," Draco said hopefully.

"You should get them to the Hospital Wing," Hermione advised.

"I'm not getting near that," Draco said disgusted as he looked in their direction. He grimaced as he saw the three Banshees slobber all around.

"Well, then get a teacher, let them deal with this," Hermione said equally disgusted with the display. She had enough, she turned around and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him away from the gruesome scene.

"Hey, Granger, where are you going?" Draco asked. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with the feral Banshee trio.

"To lunch," was all she said, still walking away from him.

"You can't leave me alone with them," Draco said, and Hermione swore she could hear desperation in his voice.

' _Well, served him right,'_ she thought.

"Actually, I can. They are your fellow snakes. Keep them entertained or whatever," Hermione said heartlessly.

"And whatever you do, Malfoy, I would make sure not to go too close to them, who knows if they are contagious," Harry taunted cruelly. Hermione smiled.

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco snarled.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Fuck!" they heard Draco curse as the spell was lifted again. Hermione and Harry chuckled, they could hear the wails until they reached the Great Hall. Ginny was already waiting for them.

"What is that ruckus?" she asked. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Ginny asked, getting angry. She hated to be left out.

"Parkinson, Greengrass and her little sister transformed into Banshees, real ugly once. But the best is, they can't transform back. Now they are howling their lungs out, and Malfoy has to deal with it," Harry explained. Ginny started to cackle in glee. Serves the damn Slytherins right.

"I guess your day has been as eventful already as mine has been," Ginny said.

"You can say that again," Hermione said annoyed. She still had a headache.

"Any news on Ron?" Ginny asked taken aback when Hermione growled.

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick sent him and the others to Madame Pomfrey," Harry chuckled. Hermione wouldn't forgive him for ruining one of her favorite classes. He had it coming, he should have listened.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned, when Hermione suddenly stopped in front of the door to the Great Hall.

"I don't think it's safe to eat anything," Hermione said dismayed.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

"What was that?" Harry asked warily.

"Ah…that was just my stomach, it didn't take the news of no food very well," Ginny said her face beet red.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Maybe, we should go to the kitchens, I'm sure the elves have something that is safe to eat," Hermione suggested.

"Great idea, let's go before Ginny's stomach decides to eat us instead," Harry teased. Ginny growled in annoyance.

"Was that your stomach again?" Harry asked in fake worry.

"No, you ass, now move before my stomach makes an exception for you," Ginny spat, making Harry and Hermione chuckle with mirth.

 **-D &H-**

After a little too long trip to the kitchens, Harry and Hermione were on their way to Potions when they heard strange scratching noises and howling. They stopped walking and looked at each other uncertainly. Harry shrugged and went to investigate. When they rounded the corner the sight that met them stopped them dead in their tracks. In front of them was a rather disturbing looking Mrs. Norris. Her fur was a grayish white instead of her normal brown coloring, and it looked puffy or something. She growled strangely. But that was by far not the weirdest or creepiest. Hermione shivered, she felt more than uneasy.

"And here I thought I had seen it all," Harry said entranced by the side before him.

"Not when it comes to Fred and George, you haven't," Hermione disagreed. They stood for a moment frozen in place just watching the cat.

"I wouldn't go to close, Harry," Hermione warned, when Harry took a step forward.

"It's Mrs. Norris, Hermione. What can she do besides hiss at us?" Harry said with a grin.

"Yes, but something is obviously not right with her," Hermione argued.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Wow…that's disturbing," Harry said warily as he watched Mrs. Norris transform. She puffed up even more, it reminded Harry a bit of someone who was struck by lightning. Her eyes were glowing and her teeth were razor sharp. Not a pretty picture.

"Totally," she agreed creeped out.

"You know she reminds me a bit of the Banshee triplets from earlier," Harry said more to himself than to Hermione. She didn't want to know how the twins had done this. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

"What did she eat?" Harry asked still disturbed by the sight of a banshee yowling Mrs. Norris.

"Banshee cat-nip?" Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders and watching Mrs. Norris wandering around.

"You know Mrs. Norris' red eyes are normally creepy enough, but those white ones are a hundred times worse," Harry said, intently watching Filch's cat. The thing was creeping him out. Hermione nodded not letting the cat out of her sight. Suddenly Mrs. Norris stopped moving and focused intently on Harry and Hermione.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked wearily.

"Yes?"

"Mrs. Norris is starring at us," he whispered with wide eyes.

"I know," Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice desperately high.

"Yes?"

"She is coming towards us," he said pointing towards the creepy cat, slowly creeping forward.

"I know," Hermione said trembling.

"I think we should get the hell out of here," Harry advised.

"Good idea," Hermione agreed nodding frantically.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Run!" Harry shouted and ran as fast as he could, Hermione hot on his heals.

"I shouldn't have told Fred and George about _Pet Sematary_ ," Harry wheezed out of breath.

"No, you really shouldn't have," Hermione agreed silently fuming at the idiot wizard.

' _How could Harry be so dumb as to give them even more fodder for their stupid horror jokes,'_ Hermione thought angrily. When they got out of this, Harry deserved punishment.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"What's next, Inferi-Pets?" Harry asked out of breath.

"Shut it, Harry. Don't give them more ideas. You never know who listens," Hermione admonished, slapping him on the shoulder. Harry winced. Hermione was right, giving the mad twins more ideas really wasn't a good idea.

"Shit, where to?" Harry asked frantically when they rounded a corner and met with a wall.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"She is coming closer!" Harry squealed.

"Tell me something I don't know, Harry," Hermione said uncharitable. It was obvious she blamed Harry for this situation.

"You're angry," he said.

"Why would I have a reason to be angry?" Hermione said. It wasn't a question. And she didn't expect an answer, so Harry was wise enough to keep silent. Angry Hermione could be a scary Hermione, and right now Mrs. Norris was scary enough. He didn't need to complicate the situation.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Over there is a small concealed corridor that leads to the Entrance Hall. There is a sharp turn, we could use to our advantage," Hermione explained running ahead with Harry in tow and the Banshee-cat hot on their heels. When they rounded the corner, Hermione pulled Harry abruptly into an alcove, making him yelp in surprise. Mrs. Norris ran past them with such a momentum that she didn't have time to stop before she went right over the balustrade.

"Meowwwwwwwwwwww!"

"Do you think she can fly?" Harry asked hopefully.

 **Thud**

"Nope, I don't think so," Hermione cringed.

"We should get out of Dodge before Filch comes looking for his horror pet," Harry said. Hermione nodded.

"Next time you could warn me before dragging me into a corner," Harry said. Hermione just glowered.

"Or not," he answered meekly.

They hurried down the stairs to get to the Entrance Hall. They didn't have much time left to get to Potions before class started. If they were out of luck Snape would give them detention or worse take enough house points away that Gryffindor could kiss the House Cup goodbye.

"Hermione, how did you know about the passage?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts a History, of course," she said matter-of-factly.

"Of course," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Luck was on their side, when they ran into the classroom Snape was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't typical for him to be late, but with all the madness he was probably held up with one accident or another.

"Hermione, are you still angry?" Harry asked tentatively.

"What do you think thick-head?" Hermione said, giving him the evil eye.

"But why?" he asked clueless.

"Seriously?" she asked incredulously. Harry just shrugged.

' _Boys,'_ Hermione thought.

"Harry, you should've told us yesterday. That is so irresponsible, this madness could've been prevented. You knew what Fred and George planned to do and you knew that some of their jokes wouldn't be safe enough for a school. Mrs. Norris was proof enough, don't you think? A Banshee-cat, Harry. And don't forget Banshee-Pansy and her mangy minions. I don't want to think about what else they came up with and what we have to go through today. And the day just has begun," Hermione berated.

"But what they did to Umbridge was great," Harry contributed weekly. Hermione gave him her best glower.

"That's not the point, Harry," she hissed. Harry cringed.

"Sometimes magic is really creepy," Harry said, shuddering. Hermione agreed nodding. She wouldn't forget this day anytime soon. Suddenly, Hermione felt a tingling, it started on her head and spread through her whole body. She felt strange. Besides her Harry gasped. When she turned towards him he was white as a sheet. Hermione felt a twinge of foreboding.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, realizing the class was completely silent, no one was talking, but she could feel their eyes on her.

"Your hair…your eyes," Harry stuttered inching slowly away from her. Hermione conjured a mirror, when she saw the image that greeted her, her blood literally froze inside her. The scream that ripped through the castle was so horrific that even the ghosts trembled in fear.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hermione had literally transformed into Medusa. Her hair that was normally difficult to manage was wilder than ever, and in-between were hundreds of hissing green snakes. Her eyes were glowing green. Hermione was still in shock, panic and anger fought to get the upper hand. The more agitated she became the more vicious the snakes became. The glow in her eyes got also stronger.

"How did thissssssss happen, I haven't eaten anything," Hermione hissed out and then yelped in surprise. Harry winced again as he saw her tongue sliver out.

"I don't know, Hermione," he squeaked out. He felt like a mouse in front of a big snake. For the first time, Hermione really scared him. He squeaked again when he saw the look of hatred on her face.

"The pumpkin juiceeeeeeeeee," she hissed viciously.

"I'm going to kill them," Hermione promised darkly. This time they went too far. Harry trembled in fear. Hermione rolled her eyes.

' _Savior of the world, my arse,'_ she thought.

"Don't be sooooooooooo pathetic, Harry, I'm not going to eat you," she hissed angrily, making him jump.

"Hey, Granger, have you finally released your inner beast?" Theodore Nott laughed derisively. Draco and the rest of his pathetic posse joined in. Hermione turned and hissed angrily.

"Hisssssssssssssssssssss."

Her eyes shot a glowing ball of light in Nott's direction, petrifying him on the spot when it hit him. Hermione yelped in surprise and the class went silent again. The fear was thick in the air, and even Draco kept silent. His eyes were wide as he stared at his petrified friend, his mouth hanging open in shock. He was even paler than normal. That was when Professor Snape swept into the room, noting the silence he looked around the room until his eyes fell onto Hermione and widened imperceptibly when he saw her appearance.

"What is going on?" Professor Snape asked darkly. When no one answered he looked directly at Hermione and arched one eyebrow, clearly expecting her to explain herself. He was just done dealing with the Banshee triplets, the last thing he wanted was another time-consuming problem he had to take care of.

"I…don't know. I…I was fine, and then I suddenly transformed into thisssssssssss," she stuttered and gestured at herself.

"I think it was the pumpkin juice at breakfast," Hermione continued and then hissed.

"Hisssssssssssssssssssss."

"Sorryyyyyyyyyy," she apologized and put her hand over her mouth.

"And she petrified Nott," Draco interjected, giving Hermione an evil smirk, making her glower at him dangerously.

"I see," was all Professor Snape said as he inspected the petrified student. This was getting out of hand. If he got his hands on the Weasley twins they would get detention until the next millennia.

"She should get expelled for hurting a student," Draco went on.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Malfoy, I have no control over it," Hermione hissed in agitation, her eyes glowing. Suddenly another ball of light shot out of her eyes and went right in Draco's direction. His eyes widened. Thanks to his Seeker reflexes he was fast enough to duck out of the way, but unfortunately Millicent Bulstrode, who sat directly behind Draco was hit instead. Crabbe and Goyle stared dumbly at a petrified Millicent. Hermione squeaked again. Professor Snape sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you don't want to join Mr. Nott and Miss Bulstrode, I advise you to stop goading Miss Granger," Professor Snape drawled. Malfoy gulped still in shock.

"Potter, accompany Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing," Professor Snape ordered briskly.

"Ugh…," Harry squeaked unintelligently. Professor Snape rolled his eyes.

"Miss Granger, I'm sure you'll find the way on your own, it seems as if Mr. Potter has lost his notorious Gryffindor bravery somehow and is too scared to accompany a friend in need," Professor Snape drawled bored.

"And Miss Granger, try not to petrify anymore students on your way there," he added. Hermione nodded, and then her tongue slivered out in a hiss. Her face was beet-red and burning hot with humiliation.

"Sorryyyyyyyyyy, professor," she apologized and hurried out of the classroom.

"Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for pathetic cowardice," she heard Professor Snape drawl and a few chuckles along Harry's groan. She had to smirk. Serves him right.

"Malfoy, Zabini, get Nott and Bulstrode to the Hospital Wing, but take the way through the dungeons, wouldn't want you to run into Miss Granger."

 **-D &H-**

As Hermione suspected, Madame Pomfrey wasn't able to reverse the transfiguration, and Hermione had to wait until it wore of on itself. Whatever Fred and George did, it was 100 % effective. If she ever got her hands on them they would suffer. It didn't take long for Draco and Blaise to arrive with her victims. When they explained what happened Madame Pomfrey looked warily at Hermione. The two Slytherins didn't waste any time to escape the Infirmary as soon as possible and to get as far away from Hermione as they could, lest she petrified them too.

It wasn't long until Madame Pomfrey declared her fit to go. Unfortunately, there was a little incident with Ron. He was still in a foul mood and started to berate Hermione for abandoning him in a dire situation. He didn't realize that Hermione was more than fed up, so when his inner Banshee came out to play again, Hermione couldn't control her petrifying stare and let it lose on Ron, who instantly froze mid-scream. This time, Hermione wasn't sorry at all. With a shrug at Madame Pomfrey, she left the Hospital Wing. She was on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, when Hermione came across another commotion.

"Merlin's saggy tits, you have to be kidding me."

' _Not again,'_ she groaned in annoyance. The closer she got the louder the swearing and cursing became. When Hermione rounded the corner, she froze in disbelieve at the sight before her before breaking out into joyous laughter. Draco whirled around and sneered at her in disdain. She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Fuck off, Granger," Draco snapped.

"Nope, I don't think so, this is too good," Hermione replied with an evil smile. Draco glowered back. She watched the pitiful scene before her. Draco and his Slytherin goons had all fallen prey to the Weasley twins' horror jokes as well.

' _At least I'm not the only one who has to suffer, that makes it so much more bearable. And it certainly happened to the right person,'_ Hermione thought.

She looked at the goons who flanked him regularly and shuddered in disgust. Crabbe and Goyle were sporting a set of fierce looking werewolf fangs, slobbering all around. They stood in a puddle of their own slobber. They had a wild but albeit dumb look on their faces.

' _Nothing new there,'_ she thought unkindly.

Draco and Blaise on the other hand were the complete opposite, they looked quite sophisticated. Blaise's olive complexion was paler than it normally was while Draco was paler than ever if you could believe it. He almost looked like a ghost. Their hair was shiny and slicked back. Their eyes were so mesmerizing and compelling one had a hard time looking away. But the most prominent features were the very sharp and pointed teeth. The vampire look suited them more than a bit. They looked downright handsome, Hermione had to acknowledge, even though she would never tell them that. That was a secret she would take to her grave.

"Wow, Malfoy, I always knew you were a closet vampire. This explains why you're always to unhealthily pale," Hermione mocked.

"Granger, don't you have anything better to do, maybe petrify some unsuspecting students?" Draco hissed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Granger right now.

"Nope, I don't actually. So, how does it feel to be undead, Count Malfoy," she asked smirking. The snakes in her hair hissing at him.

"Funny, Granger, I'm not," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes, even he had heard of Count Dracula and understood the reference.

"Could've fooled me. You look too pale to be alive, you're heartless and ice cold, so I think that are enough criteria to classify you as undead," Hermione stated. Blaise laughed at that.

"She has you there, mate," Blaise said grinning.

"Get lost, Zabini," Draco said without looking at Blaise.

"Uh oh, someone is in a foul mood," Blaise teased. Draco shot a stinging hex at Blaise.

"Damn you, Malfoy," Blaise wheezed, holding his privates.

"That'll teach you, now get lost, and take the slobbering idiots with you," Draco ordered, still intensely looking at Hermione. It made Hermione uncomfortable.

"Malfoy, is that blood lust glinting in your eyes? You do look as if you haven't had your daily dose of pure-blood virgin's blood," Hermione mocked. Draco grinned at that.

"Hardly, it would be impossible to find one pure-blood virgin in all of Britain," Draco smirked.

"So, you want me to believe you don't discriminate when it comes to blood?" Hermione asked boldly, the double meaning not lost on him.

"Come and find out, Granger," he taunted his eyes glinting with something Hermione couldn't place. They were so close, Hermione could feel his breath on her skin. Suddenly a horrible wailing sound ripped through the quietness.

"Merlin, what is that awful noise," Draco winced and stepped back from Hermione or at least tried to. He was pulled towards her in an instant. Hermione too took a step backwards with the same results. They were both stuck in the same spot. Hermione was hit with foreboding, this was too familiar to be a coincidence. They both looked up at the same time and groaned. Over their heads hung a mistletoe trap, wailing like a Banshee. There was only one way to make the awful noise stop. Draco looked at her with horror at the realization.

"What, afraid of mudblood germs?" Hermione asked defensively. Even though she was more than aware of what he thought of her, it still hurt. Draco looked angry for a moment before his eyes steeled with determination. The next moment she was in his arms and his lips gently claimed hers. At first the kiss was slow and tentative, but when he realized that she wasn't pushing him away, Draco deepened the kiss.

He started to gently nibble on her bottom lip while his hands found her hips and pulled her closer. His body was pressed into hers, and Hermione could feel his arousal. It was a powerful feeling that someone like Draco could be attracted to her. When his manhood twitched against her stomach, Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and started to kiss him back. He gently bit into her lip and soothed the stinging spot with his tongue. Her lips parted, and his tongue slipped into her mouth tangling with hers, exploring her mouth.

Hermione could feel his pointy teeth. She moaned at the slight sting. Who would have thought that she would ever be in a situation like this with Draco Malfoy of all people. They were so lost in each other, everything around them disappeared, and they didn't realize that the mistletoe trap was long gone. They were free to leave, nothing was holding them back. The kiss consumed them so entirely that they didn't realize that they were in each other's arms on their own free will.

 **Splash**

They both froze mid-kiss; their eyes flew open as realization dawned on them of what they were doing and with whom. They sprang instantly apart, eyes wide in horror. They gasped as they took in each other's appearance. Hermione shuddered. They were both completely covered in fake blood, at least Hermione hoped it was fake. The gooey substance dripped on the floor where it puddled around them. She felt disgusted and wanted nothing more than to take a very long shower.

"Uhhhhh, what a fine target you two make, the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince. Got you good, didn't I?" Peeves cackled madly.

"It's been a while since the Bloody Baron taught you a lesson it's seems," Draco growled. He looked ready to murder the pest. Peeves shrieked and made himself scarce.

Hermione sighed. If this day didn't end soon, she was going to lose her mind. But not before she would get revenge on the evil twins. Something clicked in her mind. This scene seemed familiar somehow. Her suspicions grew when she thought back to the incident with Mrs. Norris. Harry had admitted that he told Fred and George about the Muggle horror movie _Pet Sematary_ , why not tell them about others. But Harry wouldn't do that, would he?

He would.

Hermione got angrier the more she thought about it. At that exact moment, Harry and Ginny came running around the corner, completely out of breath.

"Hermione?" Harry asked wheezing. Hermione turned to Harry, her eyes glinting with murderous intent. Harry gulped.

"Uh oh, this isn't good," Ginny said. Whatever Harry did, had to be really bad, because Hermione looked ready to murder him, and that was something she normally reserved only for Ron, when he was stupid. Draco smirked, if the Golden Girl was mad at her best friend this was going to be good. He had just to wait and watch.

"Harry," she said calmly, too calmly. Harry gulped.

"Yes?" he squeaked weakly.

"You said you told Fred and George about _Pet Sematary_. What else did you teach the mad-twins?" she asked eerily calm. Uh oh, she was on to him.

"I really don't know what you mean," he said innocently. Her left eyebrow twitched.

' _Shit,'_ Harry thought.

"I think you do," she said. Harry kept silent, but he started to sweat. It was getting hot in here.

"Which movies did you show them?" Hermione asked angrily, her patience was wearing thin. Ginny and Draco watched fascinated as Hermione reduced Harry to a gibbering idiot.

"Movies?" he squeaked.

This was getting annoying.

"Yes, movies, Harry, you do know what a movie is. Now stop playing games with me, and tell me!" she ordered, her wand twitching. Harry trembled.

' _A true Gryffindor,'_ Hermione mocked internally.

"Now!" she ordered, making Harry jump.

"I…I…," he stuttered.

"I'm waiting, Harry," she growled, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well…they wanted to see what type of horror movies Muggles have, so…we had a movie night," Harry explained. Hermione closed her eyes. This was exactly what she was afraid off.

"Which ones?" she gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Well… _Pet Sematary_ ," he volunteered tentatively.

"I know that already," Hermione said, giving him a look that froze his blood.

"Well…," he stammered.

"Stop stalling, Harry," she hissed. The snakes on her head were getting restless. They obviously wanted some action, and Harry was the perfect target. He seemed to come to the same realization. He tried to speak, but couldn't get an intelligent sentence out. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell them about _The Exorcist_?" she asked aggravated.

"Maybe?" Harry said warily. Hermione glowered menacingly.

"Possible?"

She gave him another death stare.

"Yes," he squeaked, ready to bolt.

"What else?" she growled impatiently. The vein in her neck throbbed. That was never a good sign.

"Well…," he stuttered again.

"Grow a pair, Potter, we don't have all day," Draco drawled bored. Harry ignored him, too petrified to deal with the annoying Slytherin.

"Ah… _A Nightmare on Elm Street_ , _Halloween_ , _IT_ … _Carrie_ ," he whispered the last one, looking at a blood covered Hermione, whose eyes closed to slits. He was toast. And he knew it.

"Oh fuck," Harry swore when he saw the snakes in Hermione's hair hiss viciously in his direction. Her hair crackled with raw magic, and her eyes glinting menacingly before shooting a ball of light at Harry. He jumped to the side at the last moment and turned to look at the scorched spot at the wall with wide eyes. Hermione was seething. She held up her wand.

"Not the bats, Hermione," Harry pleaded when he saw the intricate wand movement. She conjured a flock of bats and send them towards Harry. He let out another squeak and bolted as fast as he could, the bats hot on his heels. That will teach him.

"Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Remind me to never get on Granger's bad side ever again," Draco said shocked, his eyes as round as plates.

"Will do, Malfoy," Ginny replied nodding.

Hermione pocketed her wand and left without a backwards glance towards the Gryffindor Common Room. If she had to endure another of Fred and George's jokes she would commit murder. This wasn't a Halloween anyone would soon forget.


End file.
